No Guts No Glory Hole  A Ping Pong Club Fanfic
by Naked Sasquatch
Summary: Izawa is having some private bathroom time and Maeno gets lonely...Maeno/Izawa slash. Plus, your typical Ping Pong Club grossness/weirdness/gayness.


**No Guts No Glory Hole - A Ping Pong Club Fanfiction**

Pairing: Maeno/Izawa

Authors Note: This might be the first Ping Pong Club fanfic in existence! If you haven't heard of the show, PLEASE do yourselves a favor and look it up! It's like if Beavis and Butthead were Japanese and a million times gayer. Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

><p>"Hirooooooomi!"<p>

Izawa's sphincter clenched as a familiar sing-songy voice filled the near empty men's room. Not to mention the very rare usage of his proper name. Only one friggin' bastard would dare disturb him during private bathroom time...

"M-Maeno!"

He shrieked in the most manly of ways, while Maeno got on his hands and knees to make absolutely certain that those beat-up old sneakers belonged to Izawa. His attention to detail was rewarded with a swift kick in the face.

"GAH! What the hell was that for, huh?"

Maeno sniffled, cradling his now swollen nose. Izawa relaxed...now that the school pervert wasn't peeking at him making "short-cakes"...

"Get OUT of here!"

"But I'm bored!"

"You're hopeless! I've been in here for ten minutes! Go bother the other team members for a while..."

"Pfft! Everyone else is such a god damn shit head except you..."

Any other time Izawa would have been touched, but right now-

"Maeno, I'm trying to poop, you bastard!"

"So? What's the big friggin' deal? You've seen me take a dump-"

"Yeah, well I didn't ask to see that, did I?"

"When did you become such an uptight stick in the mud, huh?"

Maeno pouted while crossing his arms. Izawa was getting more touchy lately...it confused him and pissed him off!

But while he was glaring about the room, he found something VERY interesting!

"Oooo! Izawaaaa! Look what I found...peek-a-boo!"

Izawa made a strangled noise, somewhere between a gasp and a screech as he covered up his shame.

"MAENO GET OUT OF HERE! I'm not decent! That's not what that's FOR anyway!"

Maeno pulled his head away from the glory hole, scoffing as he did so.

"Pssh! I know what it's for! I'm not stupid..."

Izawa rolled his eyes, about to retort when he heard the sound of of a fly unzip...he-he wasn't gonna actually...!

"OH IZAAAAAAWAAAA!"

Izawa's face got just about hot enough to singe off his freckles as Maeno shoved his penis into his face.

"Maeno, put that away..."

"Oh c'mon, Izawa...give the little fella a kiss! He needs wots of wuv and kisses to gwow up big and stwong." Maeno cooed, while mashing his half-hard wiener through the tiny hole. While Izawa...considered it. It wasn't like it was BIG or scary looking. It was just Maeno. _His _Maeno. Well, maybe not _his_ Maeno, that sounds gay, but...the point was he had seen his best friends pecker tons of times, why should putting it in his mouth be any weirder? Maybe it would freak him out and make him leave.

He pursed his lips and inched closer, trying not to giggle.

"If I do, will you PROMISE to let me poop in peace, Maeno?"

Maeno, unable to see his friend lick his lips on the other side of the glory hole, chuckled. Making the mistake of calling his friends bluff.

"Heh, if you actually do it, I'll climb over there when you're done and wipe your ass for yoo-!"

Maeno was cut off by the hot, slightly damp breath at the tip of his petruding pecker. Izawa, on the other side of the glory hole, smirked. Maeno was quiet. For once, he was actually quiet.

"Maeno..." Izawa practically purred, inching even closer to his best friend's "little buddy."

"Whuh...wh-whut?" Maeno stuttered on the other side, trying to collect what I laughably refer to as "his thoughts." He didn't think...he NEVER thought Izawa would actually GO for it! He was just horsing around! He didn't actually WANT him to...I mean, sure a mouth's a mouth but-!

And suddenly he felt a wet little kiss at the tip of his pecker. And all that thinking was gone.

"AAH!"

Izawa, on the other side of the glory hole, pulled away quickly. Worried from that strangled, garbbled sound his friend just made that he did something wrong already. Are you not supposed to kiss that part? He didn't know – he had never given, or gotten, a blow job before. He really needed more experience

"Maeno...are you-?"

"PLEASE!"

Izawa was shocked...he had known Maeno since kindergarden. He knew him better than most people. Maeno was a pervert, a comedian, an excellent ping pong player...but he wasn't polite. And he never said please not ever. Until now.

"Please what, Maeno?"

He teased, running his thumb barely over the tip.

Maeno cringed from both the touch and the deep sense of shame he was feeling...here he was, the Great Maeno...reduced to begging from the slightest touch from his best friend!

"Puh...please..."

He spat the word out of his mouth again.

"D-don't stop...Izawa..."

His head fell forward, hitting the stall wall with a soft thud. That Izawa heard on the other side, while holding his friends now fully hard pecker very gently in his hand...smiling.

It really didn't take much to get Izawa on board when it came to Maeno...

"I-IZAWAH-AH!" Maeno cried, scratchy voice echoing off the tiled bathroom, as Izawa took him in up to his soft palate, slowly. It took a minute of moving his tongue around and trying to figure out what the fuck to do about teeth, but Izawa eventually settled into a rhythm of swirling his tongue around the head and bobbing a little bit.

"Shh-shit!" Maeno hissed, pressing his pelvis against the cold stall, practically humping it. He was already embarrassingly close. How could he let Izawa see him so vulnerable and pathetic?

Just then Izawa attempted to take all 4 and 3/8th inch prick in his mouth, gagging only a little bit, and he no longer gave even the slightest shit.

"Hiii...Hiromi! Hiromi I'm gonna...ah...!" He panted, clawing at the stall, wishing it wasn't there so he could grab Izawa's hair.

Izawa tried to speed up his bobbing speed, his jaw already starting to ache. He became briefly aware of his own budding "buddy" when Maeno called his name like that, but ignored it for now. Maeno was already close, and if he could get him to blow his load now, his ego would be through the roof!

Izawa ran his tongue down the underside of his pecker, tracing little squiggly patterns. Just enjoying himself for the little while longer it was going to last.

"Izaw-wah...?" Maeno pleaded, as Izawa started picking up speed, and adding light suction.

He was going to cum...he was going to cum because of someone other than him. Right. Now.

"I-Izawa-HA! M-move! Move you idiot, get the...hell off I'm gonna...!"

Izawa just sucked harder, making his intention well known. Maeno's eyes widened.

"HIROMI!" He screamed, throwing his head back as thick spunk sputtered into his best friends mouth.

Izawa's self satisfaction in making his shorter friend cum that hard and that much was short lived. As it turns out, another teenage boys semen doesn't taste like Corya Cola.

"BLECH!" He spat into a wad of tissue, before crumpling it on the floor, all the while somewhat hypnotized by Maeno's softening and leaking penis.

Maeno shivered, long after the release. That was the single greatest orgasm he had ever had. And it wasn't dirty pictures of girls or a pair of used panties that did it – it was a boy. Izawa. He ran his fingers through his hair...he had some serious thinking to attempt...

Izawa, on the other side of the stall, was still staring nose to nose with the penis that was just in his mouth...that he put in his mouth willingly. And would put in his mouth again...many times. He hovered his hand over it, unsure if he should touch it, now that it was soft. Just then, Maeno pulled himself out of the glory hole and zipped up. Izawa straightened his back.

This was the most somber and serious moment in the friendship of Maeno and Izawa. It would not last long.

"Heh...well that didn't take long."  
>"SCREW YOU!"<p>

END


End file.
